Creeping
by Twi-Potter'z Girl
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be like that! For her to say so effortlessly she loved DM as her lover and not RW. When the Dark Lord died wasn't everything suppose to be easy? Wasn't there suppose to be a happy ending for everyone…including, Malfoy? DM


**Disclaimer: **I do not own ANY HPS characters; they ALL belong to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N: **Got this idea from bookworm1993. She based it off 'Love Hangover' by Jason Derulo and I fell in love with the idea, and this idea came to my head. So, I'm doing this Fan Fiction from Justin Bieber ft Ludacris 'Baby'. The only difference is I won't be including Ludacris part or anything after it...basically half of the song. Hope you like it & REVIEW!

A special thanks to** black wolfgirl2722**. She has done an awesome job and even though I've been out of for a while she was there for me to come back to. Thanks.

-

_Ohh wooaah Ohh wooaah Ohh wooaah _  
_You know you love me, I know you care _  
_Just shout whenever, And I'll be there _  
_You want my love, You want my heart _  
_And we will never ever-ever be apart_

"But, I love him," she whispered, her neck being caressed by the one she truly loved.

Hermione Granger stood starring out the front window of the Malfoy Manor. It was stormy out, but it looked better than how she felt inside.

It was a year after the Final Battle and of course the bright, light side one. If it wasn't for the man that kissed and caressed the skin on her neck it would've been a strong possibility they would've fallen to the Dark Lord…every single one of them.

Her hair was brown and bushy, freckles glowing in the warm fire lit room, full red lips, as tears swelled down her slightly tanned cheek. Covered in nothing but a silk, see-through bathrobe she was bare to the world – to him.

She felt as his hands roamed her body, sliding over her perfect full breast, and twisting with agony and longing stomach. She wanted him. Merlin only knows she did, but she had Ron. She loved Ron. Ron was her best friend, been there for her since she was only eleven, they grew up together, her first childhood crush, the love of her…

She couldn't bring herself to do, to complete the thought. Who would've thought a year ago she would've been standing in Draco Malfoy's room, bare of all clothes besides a thin bathrobe, and torn between the two men?

She didn't and to be frank she would've killed herself if someone would've predicted the kind of future where she wanted to share her life with the Slytherin Prince. The future with no Voldemort, torn between her best friends, and the guy she loved?

See?! It wasn't supposed to be like that! For her to say so effortlessly she loved Draco Malfoy as her lover and not Ronald Weasley. When the Dark Lord died wasn't everything suppose to be easy? Wasn't there suppose to be a happy ending for everyone…including Malfoy?

"Then why are you so torn between us, Hermione?"

_Are we an item? Girl quit playing _  
_"We're just friends" _  
_What are you sayin? _  
_said theres another and looked right in eyes _  
_My first love broke my heart for the first time,_

She felt as his naked body pulled her closer into him as he whispered in her ear.

"One. Last. Time."

Hermione turned and faced him, his erection hitting her full force, making her quiver.

"I shouldn't have come. He's going to be wondering where I am. What I'm doing…he'll freak if he ever found out about us. I love Ro-"

"Damn it, Hermione! You don't love him! You know it! You may say what you think you should when you're awake, but not when you're sleep. You mumble how much you love me every time you lay in that bed right there," he pointed at the center of the room, where a massive green four-poster rested.

"Draco, I can't-"

He pulled her in as close as he could; breathing on her neck, cutting her off, "Tell me you don't feel this. This love we share. The love that we've been sharing for almost a year and a half now. I love you. I love you, Hermione. As much as you're scared to admit it for me…I'm not."

Hermione wiped at the tears that were betraying her. Giving away her true feelings of love and lust that had snuck its way into her over the past year and a half – the tears that ratted her out. That said she did love him, and didn't plan to do anything to stop herself from making the biggest mistake of her life.

"Do you remember that day?" he asked, his face pressed to hers.

Hermione whimpered as the thought evaded her mine, "Yes. Yes, I do! And I'll never forget it, babe. Promise!"

-

"_You okay, Granger?" the blonde asked concerned, upon his arrival in the private commons he shared with the Gryffindor._

_Hermione looked up, her eyes swollen and red from crying, "Why should you care, Malfoy? So you could get your laugh in? Go around the whole school and tell them 'Mudblood Granger's parents have disowned her?' "No, I'm good."_

_Draco stammered, taken aback by her cold tone. Why would she say something so low like that? It made him feel guilty for the way he treated her, but infuriated she'd say such a thing without giving him a chance._

"_Granger," He spat her name out venomously, "I may not have been exactly your friend or the nicest person in the world to you, but I would never open my mouth to anyone about this. Whether you tell me the rest of the story or not, I'm here for you."_

_Hermione looked at him shocked, "Why would you be here for me? What do you get out of it? I don't have any money to pay-"_

"_I don't need your money. I'm a rich, selfish prat, remember?" He smiled, seating on the loveseat beside her, in front of the glowing fire._

_Hermione giggled, "I forgot."_

"_So you want to talk about it?" He asked seriously._

_Hermione searched his eyes for a clue that he was trying to use or deceive her. When she found none she launched into her story starting from the summer. She told him how they had been in a huge fight about her dating Ron. How they thought she was pregnant, but she was still a virgin, how they didn't believe her, threw her and her stuff out in the streets like she was nothing, and how she felt silly for it still being on her mind. _

"_It's not silly. I totally understand, but what they don't understand is that when you're older and you finally do have children of your own how great a parent you'll be to them. How great a witch you are. Don't sweat it, they'll be back…or I'll hex them." He ended, making the brunette break into a fit of giggles. _

"_You sure do know how to cheer a person up, Malfoy." she wiped her eyes free of tears._

"_Naw, only you." He half-smiled._

_Hermione smiled back and the just like that with the touch of her lips she kissed him, sending sparks through their bodies._

_She climbed into his lap and kissed him harder, deeper. Exploring his mouth she found the hidden contents of his tongue and tangled hers in with his, declaring a war on the spot. _

_She pulled back, "I want us to be like this forever. Not enemies and I'll ask for nothing more."_

"_Okay."_

**_And I was like  
Baby, baby, baby oohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ooh  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine_**

-

She pressed her lips to his, "That night got us where we are today. But it was wrong. We snuck around Ron's back all this time and now someone's getting burned, and it's me. I'm getting burned and bad, babe. Don't you see how this is affecting me? I love you, but I can't do this to Ron…there's too much history."

Draco's eyes hardened and turned into a misty storm, "Are you telling me this is it? No more you and I?"

Hermione looked down and pushed herself out of his grasp, "I'm saying this must end tonight."

Draco pulled her back into him, moving his lips against hers, never puckering or kissing her to the full extent, "Then let's make it out best."

Hermione pressed her nude body into his own and kissed him deeply. They made their way to the bed, fumbling to remove her robe. As the robe hit the ground with a soft _thud_ he picked the lioness off her feet and laid her gently down on the silver, silk sheets.

"I love you," they whispered in union, before he thrust himself into her.

She smiled, as did he for their last night of bliss. He loved her. She loved him. That's all they knew or needed at that point in time, and that's all they wanted to know.

_And I was like _  
_Baby, baby, baby oohh _  
_Like baby, baby, baby noo _  
_Like baby, baby, baby ooh _  
_Thought you'd always be mine, mine_

-

Draco awoke early the next morning from the sun beaming through the half opened curtains. It smiled at him, playing with his emotions.

"What makes you so bloody happy, Sun?" he grumbled sitting up.

He slipped on his heavy, cotton, and black robe, and looked down at the sleeping figure.

He truly loved her, and although she didn't know it she was breaking his heart by marring the weasel. But, it wasn't supposed to come to that. He wasn't supposed to care about her as much as he did or love her. He wasn't supposed to fall for a mudblood.

Walking out into the peaceful morning air, he sat down in one of the white cushioned throne chairs, outside his room balcony. He watched as the sun kept mounting the sky, thoughts of losing her never leaving his mind.

"It's a pretty morning," a female voice said, resting her soft hand on his shoulder.

Draco looked up to the expecting face of Hermione Granger's glow in the sunlight.

"Yeah, it is," he kissed her hand.

Hermione looked down at him as the tears welled up in her eyes once more, "It's about time I go, Draco."

The platinum blonde hair didn't move. His head never moved from the rising sun, "Then go, if that's what you want."

Hermione sat down on his lap and kissed him softly, "I'll see you at the wedding."

And just like that she apparated out of his lap and to her changing room.

-

Draco walked into the grassy field of the chapel taking a seat by his former housemates and waited for Hermione Jean Granger, from Gryffindor, to be taken away from him forever.

_oh oh_

-

Hermione looked into the mirror at her pearly white reflection.

"This is it. Your big day," she chanted to herself.

Her hair was put into a high, elegant ponytail, hanging down her neck. Soft curls framed her face and she was dusted in a brief shimmer of gold glow. Her dress was strapless and hugged her small figure nicely before flowing freely to the ground in swirls.

"You ready, honey?" Mr. Weasley popped his head into the brightly lit room.

Hermione smiled weakly, "Uh, could I ask you something Mr. Weasley? Something personal?"

The red head's smile slide from his face as concern replaced it, "Of course, you could ask me anything," he said stepping in.

"How did you know when you found the right one? How did you know you loved her?"

Mr. Weasley laid his hand on her shoulder, "I don't know how it is for most or some people, but I couldn't live without her."

He smiled inwardly to himself, remembering something from his past, "That's how I knew. I couldn't stop thinking of her, and the day I might have lost her forever tore me in millions of pieces."

The bride looked at her reflection, "Have you ever loved more than one person?"

"Does this have anything to do with wedding jitters?" he smiled widely.

"No, nothing like that. I mean," She paused, starring him in the eye, "I don't know. My heart feels like it's been stretched out like a rubber band between two completely different men and now it's about to pop."

"Ahh, so there it is. Do you not love Ronald anymore, 'Mione?" he asked stepping closer.

The brunette looked down ashamed, "No, I'm not saying that…I think. I mean I do love Ron, but I don't know if-"

"Listen dear, just follow your heart. It'll tell you everything you need to know." he said turning for her to take his arm, ready to lead her down to her waiting groom.

-

_For you, I would have done whatever _  
_And I just cant believe we ain't together _  
_And I wanna play it cool, But I'm losin' you_

Hermione walked down the aisle to the waiting group of men and women. She smiled weakly and took slow steps, noticing the blonde that she adored.

Shaking her head so her thoughts wouldn't wonder she looked the handsome Ronald Weasley face-to-face.

He smiled, taking her hands in his, gently squeezing them, "_You look beautiful_." he mouthed quietly.

Hermione rubbed her thump across the palm of his hand signaling her thanks, before the priest's loud voice boomed out.

He was dressed in a black tux, unlike the groom who was covered in head to toe with white, with the exception of his black tie.

Hermione drowned him out over the next several minutes, observing everyone in the room. She saw her old professors, Dumbledore, bridesmaids Ginny, Luna, and Cho Chang, her soon to be family in-law, friends, enemies, and of course him.

She looked into his cold, stormy eyes as he watched her. Just standing in his gaze made her feel naked and images of the day before flash through her mind. She wanted to hold him and tell him that this was all just a dream. That she was his and only his and everything would be okay. But she didn't. she couldn't. She loved…Loved?

_I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring _  
_And I'm in pieces, Baby fix me _  
_and just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream_

Since when was it used in past tense? _Since you stopped loving him,_ she thought bitterly.

"Do you Hermione Jean Granger take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" His words cut into her thoughts sending her into frenzy.

Draco Malfoy? What the fuck?!

She looked at the man in front of her and saw the freckled face boy she seen her whole life, "Uh?"

The persist looked at her shocked, before repeating his memorized paragraph, "Do you take Ronald Weasley, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

Hermione looked out into the crowd of people and only saw one face: Draco Malfoy.

"I-" she looked back at Ron, tears welling up in her eyes, "I'm sorry Ron…I can't." she let out the whisper, jumping off the platform and running toward the one she wanted more than anyone in the room.

She jumped into the blonde's arms and wrapped her legs around him, her dress making her use more effort to keep them wrapped.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I couldn't go through with it." she sobbed into his shoulder. "I didn't want to pretend anymore. I don't want to pretend."

She pulled back and looked him in the eyes, tears streaming out of her own, "I want our own wedding; with you and I, and a family of our own."

She crashed her lips down into his, the stress and lies melting away. It was as if she was blind and finally seeing him for the first time. He was beautiful in her eyes and she wanted nothing more than to be with just him, and only him. Even if that meant spending the rest f her life in a cell in Azkaban, she'd do it…for him.

Draco pushed her back, smirking, "I love you, too. I knew you'd see that. But now we have to handle the groom and his angry family."

Hermione turned around and saw the hundreds of stun faces. Blushing she let herself fall from him, gracefully landing on her feet.

"I-I'm sorry, everyone," she addressed their audience, "I'm sorry, Ron. I didn't mean for this to happen-"

_I'm going down, down, down, down _  
_And I just can't believe, my first love won't be around _

"Save it for someone who cares! You're nothing but a whore!" he roared, storming off the platform and towards the couple.

Draco pulled her behind him, "Do you really want to go there, Weasel?" he said extending his wand.

Instantly multiple wands were pulled out. The Slytherins smirked as they faced they faced the other houses, even though they were outnumber.

"Draco, stop! Ron, I-"

"Save it!" he screamed stepping closer, making the blonde extend his wand further.

Ron never pulling out his wand, glared angrily at the couple before sneering, "I hope you two live in holy matrimony."

He ran from the altar in a blur of red hair and fury.

Hermione crumpled to the ground, emptiness taking over her senses. She fainted.

_And I'm like, _  
_Baby, baby, baby oooh _  
_Like baby, baby, baby noo _  
_Like baby, baby, baby ooh _  
_Thought you'd always be mine, mine_

-

"Ron?" the brunette asked tensely, as she approached the red head on the beach several weeks later.

He was sitting in red basketball shorts and a wife-beater, throwing rocks, making them skip off the sand, "Hermione?"

She noticed his cold tone, chilling her to the bone, "Are we ever going to talk about this?" she sat down beside him, her flower printed dress ruffling in the wind.

Never stopping his rock tournament against himself he looked out towards the setting sun, "You know Hermione, I thought that if I asked you to marry me you would stop sneaking off with Malfoy every night. Stop lying to me about where you were or where you were going. I-I thought you would've forgotten about him."

Watching as the rocks skidded across the sand, tears formed in her eyes. Biting them back she chocked on her words, "I'm so sorry Ron. I never meant for it to happen like that. Like this. But it's like when I'm with Draco everything makes sense. Everything feels right. All the pieces that are or were broken or out of place are in order. I know I may never gain you as a best friend again, but please don't make me your enemy. I'm so sor-"

"Save it 'Mione. You did what we all would've done. You let your heart guide you all the way to the end before listening to it completely."

He looked at her, "Best friends?" he smiled.

Hermione grinned widely, "I thought you'd never ask."

He pulled her into a tight hug, smelling her hair, "'Mione?"

"Yes, Ron?" she said sighing; the weight of the world felt lifted off of her shoulders.

"Can we have just one last night?"

Hermione pulled back and frowned, "Ron-"

"Kidding! Kidding!" he smiled.

Hermione pouted, "That's not funny!"

"Well, it was worth a try," he said getting up and dusting off his pants, pulling her up after him.

"So, tell me about that git, Malfoy."

Crossing her arms they walked down the beach Hermione crossed her arms knowing all the pieces were finally back in place. She had her boyfriend, now fiancé, best friends, family, and hopefully a child on the way. What more could she ask for or want?

"Well, _Draco_ wanted me to come here today and make amends immediately. He's not really that bad if you get to know him and personally, he's the best kisser, and can take care of everything when it comes to the bedroom. He had my leg u-"

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"Shut up."

_And I'm like, _  
_Baby, baby, baby oooh _  
_Like baby, baby, baby noo _  
_Like baby, baby, baby ooh _  
_Thought you'd always be mine, mine_

-

**The End!**

**Hope it was loved. IDK how to end it, but I'm happy with how I did. If anyone wants a sequel say ME! Ahahah! Review !!**


End file.
